ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryo Urawa
Ryo Urawa is the reincarnation of Bunbo one of the Seven Great Youma. Profile Ryo was originally Bunbo, one of the Seven Great Youma that served the Dark Kingdom until Queen Serenity reincarnated them as normal humans in present day earth. As a human, he became Ryo Urawa with psychic powers. He briefly attended Juuban Municipal Junior High School and was gifted with precognitive skills which allowed him to score highly on tests. He had a crush on Ami due to her high intelligence. His powers allowed him to know that he was one of the Seven Great Youma, as well as know Ami's identity as Sailor Mercury. He thus asked Ami to kill him so that he would not harm her, but Ami refused and Sailor Moon healed him. Following this, he transferred to another school, and he and Ami began exchanging letters. He later reappeared to warn Ami of a plan by Beryl to revive the Seven Great Youma. Even after the Dark Kingdom's defeat, Ryo's powers had allowed him to remember the truth, just as they had when he had first been reborn. Their exchange of letters had continued through the struggle against the Doom Tree, and into the fight against the Black Moon Clan. Six months after Sailor Moon reset the world had a vision of himself being kidnapped as his parents were killed to make it look like a bungled robbery. Not knowing when the vision would he realized that both he and his parents were in danger and knowing he wouldn’t be able to explain to them in time why Ryo ran away to keep them safe. He attempted to call the Ami to warn them only to receive another vision of the Senshi being killed if he did. From what had almost happened to him, Ryo made a guess at what this enemy might be doing, and started investigating based on that. For three days he eluded them until he had another prolific dream of a house being burned down. Ryo was able to get the three occupants out safely, before he confronted Zhang who was there to steal their cat. Knowing they were only a few days away from taking his parents hostage to force him out of hiding Ryo turned himself in to prevent that from happening. Like the rest of the youma, Ryo was handed over to Metzger. At first, he spent his time trying to replicate Ryo’s ability. However while he was able to copy the base attributes of the youma since his ability to predict the future was a manifestation of his soul this ended in failure. Eventually he gave up on reproducing Ryo visions, though Tanizaki didn’t give up on using them. Ryo was sent to the Dark Kingdom where everyday he was brought intelligence reports gathered from spies and news agencies worldwide. They would then ask him what he foresaw. Whenever he missed a detail they considered important, they tried to make him regret it. Not long after his arrival he had the youma reach out to the other race to try and stop as much of the infighting as he could. Ryo has done what he could to hamper Tanizaki in order to guide him to the point where he has the best chance of being defeated. Such as giving Metzger information that would lead in directions that would cause them to miss other opportunities he'd otherwise have found. Appearance After years of torture Ryo has been left with pain-filled eyes and haggard, weary features that make him look older then he really is. Biography Chapter 8: Foes in Need Ryo predicted the arrival of Brenda and Konatsu so has Karkala greet them. Brenda was shocked to find that the leader of the Youma was human. When she asked what he was doing there Karkala snapped at her for acting so disrespectful to one of the Seven Great Youma. Ryo finally introduced himself to Brenda explaining that he used to be Bunbo. Beneda listened in stunned silence as Ryo explained what had happened to him. He also revealed and apologized for the fact that he told Tanazaki about their fight with the Senshi in an effort to defeat him. While Brenda wasn’t mad she wasn’t sure that the Senshi would be willing to work with them, but Ryo was sure that he could convince them to. Konatsu finally spoke up and asked what did Ryo want them to do. not wanting to leave as it would cause Metzger to inflict reprisals on the others Ryo asked them to him them take back the Dark Kingdom Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For Brenda was floored by the thought that not only was she talking to one of the Seven Great Youma, but the other six might be around as well. However she became even moreso upon learning that 'Jiji the Destroyer' is now the grandfather of Sailor Mars. Ryo explained how only he and Rikokeida escaped being captured while the rest were there. Seeing how unassuming Binah looked in her true form as well as the fact that Boxy was a priest was the last straw causing her to think she was dreaming. While Ryo sympathized their time was limited. Konatsu finally spoke up to asked what type of defenses the place had. Ryo explained that the real danger was their collars which would explode if they try to leave the compound or tamper with them. With that Konatsu was ready to head back to Ranma and the rest, to see how many fighters they could find to help. However Brenda decided to stay there and work out a detailed plan of attack so they could compare notes when Konatsu returns with the others. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air Ryo gathered up the different types of monsters for an impromptu war council so that Beneda could convince them to cooperate, to work with them when the time came to retake the Dark Kingdom from Tanizaki's forces. Needless to say it was an uphill battle. As the only monsters whose creation Metzger had never gotten completely right, any daimon grown by him was under a death sentence, subject to the same degeneration that she'd seen Urawa's people trying to treat when they had first met. And while allies with nothing to lose might make them more willing to join the fight against Metzger... it also made them more willing to lash out against anyone else as well, given enough provocation. Jimenko didn’t believe that a handful of humans had what it takes to help them. Trakil wanted to at least give them a chance, which nearly started a fight that was stopped by Yamandakka. Beneda was able to get an opening when Carda expressed her doubts that Ranma and Ryoga would help them. This allowed her to draw attention away from Jimenko and Trakil's clash by explaining how not only was Tanizaki their enemy but they had already fought the Sailor Senshi to keep her safe. the idea that there was someone out there who would—and could—stand against even their races' mortal enemies on their behalf had an effect on those assembled. Ryo spoke up to remind them that they were all in danger not just the daimons if they didn’t do anything. When Jimenko reminded them of the explosive collars Beneda replied that they had a plan for that. When Jimenko asked who these friends of hers were. Beneda regaled the group with tales of the Dark Lords of Nerima Beneda’s idea to invoke the Dark Lords had brought fresh life to the endeavor. Ryo watched as the representatives from the various monster groups hashed out the details of their plan of attack. Even the ones who had been reluctant at first had started to get more involved as the sense of hope steadily grew, as freedom from Metzger's cruelty started to seem like it was truly possible. He smilled at the thought that after years of drugs and torture, years of meditating on the twisting threads of fate and chance, years of scouring his visions to find whatever means he could to nudge the future in the direction that could stop Tanizaki... it was almost over. His sense of relief was interrupted by a fresh vision. Seeing that the coming rescue wouldn't come in time for him, and not wanting to risk the lives of the other prisoners by trying anything prematurely Ryo steeled himself so as not to draw attention to himself and his distress. Going up to Beneda he pulled her to the side to hide her so that the guards wouldn’t notice that she didn’t have a collar. His self-control slipped for just a moment when Beneda asked what was going on allowing her to clearly see the regret and the fear and the desperate weariness that he'd been hiding. Despite this the only answer he gave was to tell her to stick to the plan, and to tell her friends he said thanks for their help as well as sorry to Sailor Mercury. A dozen guards poured into the camp to drag Ryo off to Doctor Metzger Chapter 12: On the Offensive Ryo was dragged before a furious Metzger who asked him if it was true. When Ryo tried to play dumb he had the guard pistol whip him. Asking him again the only reponse Metzger receive was Ryo glaring at him in defiance. That was all the answer Metzger needed so ordered him men to beat Ryo to death. Fortunately before they could they were interrupted by the arrival of Beneda who pretended to be a high class assassin on par with Zhang looking to hire Metzger on behalf of her employer in a desperate bid to by time enough for Ranma and the others to get there. The fact that she was able to infiltrate his lab was enough to get Metzger to believe her. Ryo saw that Metzger was growing suspicious at how disorganized Beneda’s questions were so when the alarm started blaring he used the opportunity he used the opportunity to tackle one of the guards and grapple his gun from him. Beneda was able to incapacitate the others before they could do anything, however they last one was able to start spraying the room with gunfire. Sadly Ryo was hit in the crossfire, as he bleed out Beneda picked him up and ran away. After making her way to a bathroom and barricading the door Beneda attempted to stop Ryo’s bleeding. Beneda continued to do what she could to keep Ryo alive, but all too soon they were found. Using the Happo no Satsu she drained their life energy. Then in a spark of inspiration she redirected the flow of that energy over to Ryo. When the guards used grenades to blast through her barricade she threw herself over Ryo covering him while keeping as tight to the ground as she could. A piece of shrapnel was embedded into her shoulders and through the haze of pain she saw the guards rushing in full of killing intent, their guns ready to fire and searching for a target. However before they could pull the triggers they were obliterated by a wave of ice unleashed by Sailor Mercury. When the others arrived Saturn made straight for Ryo. However while he was healed physically he still lost a lot of blood and was left in a coma. Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow Ryo awoke screaming to Karkala who sprang to her feet, with expression joyful. It took him a second to realize where he was and that meant that they had won. She expressed her excitement of all the progress they had made while he was in coma. She was telling him that they were on the verge of victory when he cut her off as he had had a horrifying vision. He called everyone to the conference room to describe the future he had seen. Sailor Pluto began to panic when Ranma realized that he was talking about the 'Wyrmspawn' as she had seen the aftermath of its last rampage. However Ranma knew how Tanizaki was able to contain it allowing them to come up with a plan. Mercury worked on creating an isolation chamber while the Sailor Senshi and martial artists went about evacuating the neighborhood. Using a tank scavenged from one of the chemical storage Ami worked with the worked with the monsters and Sailor Pluto to inlay as many enchantments into its walls as they could. After she was finished Ryo congratulated on her good job apologizing for how weak his visions had become since losing access to Metzger’s drugs. This also gave Ami the opening to apologize for not being there for him. Ryo assured Ami that not only was it not her fault but seeing her again was the only thing that allowed him to persevere. In response she lunged toward him, pressing her lips against his. Abilities For years Ryo has been fed me drugs designed to sensitize his mind and enhance his meditative state. While the side effects are unpleasant, he can manage maybe an hour or two of sleep on a given night if he’s lucky, but he can now see more of the future than he ever could before. The different branches, twists, probabilities are so much clearer. Category:Characters Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries